harrypotterfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Gellert Grindelwalds Toverstok
Deze 'toverstok '''was van de Duistere Tovenaar Gellert Grindelwald. Hij heeft het waarschijnlijk verkregen voordat hij zijn opleiding begon aan Klammfels Instituut, en gebruikte het gedurende zijn schoolcarrière en daarna. Grindelwald's toverstok bleef in het bezit van zijn meester in de maanden na zijn schorsing van Klammfels, maar Grindelwald plaatste het uiteindelijk terzijde, na het bereiken van heerschappij over de Zegevlier. Geschiedenis Creatie en eerste gebruik Grindelwald kocht zijn toverstok waarschijnlijk in de jaren 1880 voordat hij zijn opleiding begon op Klammfels Instituut. De toverstokkenmaker verantwoordelijk voor de creatie ervan is onbekend. Echter, aangezien Stavlov toverstokken voor andere studenten van Klammfels heeft vervaardigd, heeft hij Grindelwald mogelijk de zijne verkocht. Op Klammfels verwierf Grindelwald een reputatie als briljante student, met een ongelukkige fascinatie voor de Zwarte Kunsten. Uiteindelijk escaleerden Grindelwald's experimenten met de Zwarte Kunsten tot op het punt dat hij bijna een aantal van zijn medestudenten had vermoord. Na dit incident werd Grindelwald geschorst van Klammfels, maar niet voordat hij zijn toverstok had gebruikt om het teken van de Relieken van de Dood in één van de muren van het kasteel te kerven. Latere gebruik Ondanks het feit dat hij werd geschorst van Klammfels werd de toverstok van Grindelwald niet geconfisqueerd of vernietigd, wat suggereert dat de wetten voor het gebruik van toverstokken van land tot land kunnen verschillen. Als alternatief, gezien de opstandige aard van Grindelwald, heeft hij wellicht geweigerd het af te staan. Na zijn schorsing ging Grindelwald op expeditie op zoek naar de Relieken van de Dood, waar hij al lang geobsedeerd door was. Zijn reis bracht hem naar Goderics Eind, waar hij probeerde het graf van Ignotus Prosper te onderzoeken. In Goderics Eind sloot Grindelwald een vriendschap met Albus Perkamentus. Samen droomden de twee jongens van een wereld waarin tovenaars zouden regeren over Dreuzels, en wilden de Relieken van de Dood vinden en gebruiken om hen te helpen dit doel te bereiken. Na twee maanden van plannen waren Perkamentus en Grindelwald klaar om hun plannen in daden om te zetten, en bereidden ze zich voor op hun zoektocht naar de Relieken, met Albus' jongere zus Ariana om hen te vergezellen. Ariana was echter niet in staat om te reizen, en het was Perkamentus' broer, Desiderius, die hen hiervan op de hoogte bracht en weigerde hen in staat te stellen om Ariana mee naar het buitenland te nemen. Grindelwald werd woedend en gebruikte de Cruciatusvloek op Desiderius, waarmee hij een duel veroorzaakte waarin Ariana werd gedood. Uit angst voor vergelding voor zijn aandeel aan het incident vluchtte Grindelwald het land uit, iets wat nu een solo-zoektocht zou worden. Laatste gebruik Grindelwald, vanaf dit punt alleen aan het werk, volgde geruchten over de Zegevlier, één van de drie Relieken, waarvan gezegd werd dat deze bij de bekende toverstokkenmaker Stavlov zou verblijven. Grindelwald traceerde Stavlov's locatie, brak in in zijn werkplaats en stal de Zegevlier van zijn rechtmatige eigenaar. Stavlov stormde de kamer binnen, met de bedoeling de dief te arresteren. Grindelwald gebruikte vervolgens zijn toverstok voor wat mogelijk de laatste keer zou zijn. Hij verlamde de toverstokkenmaker met een Lamstraal en ontsnapte, 's werelds krachtigste toverstok nu in zijn bezit. Het is onbekend wat Grindewald met zijn originele toverstok heeft gedaan na het verkrijgen van de Doodsstok. Het is mogelijk dat hij het heeft bewaard als een reserve, het heeft opgeslagen of het heeft weggedaan. Specificaties Grindelwald's toverstok bestond uit een onbekende houtsoort, kern en onbekende lengte. De toverstok had een donkere groenachtige tint en had drie rode doornstruikachtige uitsteeksels die langs de lengte liepen. Interessant is dat de toverstok van Grindewald een volledig uniek ontwerp had. In plaats van een massieve houten staaf, leek de stok een lange strook van schors die was gedraaid in een cilindrische vorm. Trivia * De toverstok is onderdeel van het Wizarding World franchise-logo."A Guide to the Wands in the New Wizarding World Logo" op [[Pottermore|''Pottermore]] Verschijning * ''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'''' * [[Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 1|''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 1]]'' * [[LEGO Harry Potter|''LEGO Harry Potter]] * ''Pottermore'''' '' Referenties Bron Deze pagina is een (gedeeltelijke) kopie en vertaling van de Engelse Harry Potter WikiaCategorie:Toverstok